Talk:Dino Attack RPG
LOL at the example post in "Gameplay." :D -KF- 22:36, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Plot Summary If anybody wants to expand the "Plot Summary" section, be my guest. Just... keep it brief, and save the details for the characters' pages. --PeabodySam 20:35, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Like a Weed To be honest, I feel that the whole "Real Life References" and "Franchise Reference" sections are growing out of proportion. The page's focus should be on the RPG itself. However, there's far too much information on outside references, and especially due to the work of Atton Rand and imperial officer, it's constantly growing even larger. It's like a weed taking over the garden. At least with "Running Jokes", it's something that happens quite often in the RPG, while every time there's a minor reference to something in real life, somebody shoves it onto this page. What do you guys say? Should we keep this, delete this, or move this to a new page called something like "Dino Attack RPG References"? -- PeabodySam 20:26, March 9, 2010 (UTC) : Probably a good idea. While part of me wants to, I know this is not the place to list every reference that goes into my IC posts, for example. Either we should shorten the section, or make it a seperate page. Andrewnuva199 20:54, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree. If you want to list references for your characters, or other things... that's what "Trivia" sections are for. In fact, I don't really see the point of defining a "reference" on this page unless multiple characters from multiple people use it. TC01 04:17, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, if you want my advice on the issue of the references, I think it probably would work better as it's own page, "references within the Dino Attack RPG", it could go something like this: Real World References Real Music References Mischellenious Franchise References Team Fortress 2 Half-Life Portal LEGO Island As LEGO Island is an important location in the Dino Attack RPG, there have been several inside jokes referencing aspects of the LEGO Island series of games *A number of LEGO Island characters have appeared at some point in the RPG, both as major characters (I.E. The Brickster), and sometimes simple cameos *A notable running gag involves the use of super-spicy-tongue-melting-jail-cell-door-opening-hot pizza, a reference to the pizzas often used by the Brickster to escape from prison *Enter and Return, LEGO Island's paramedics, are recurring characters who often provide comic relief, particularily through their questionable methods. This is a reference to the first LEGO Island game, in which they do several strange things, the most notable being their loading the ambulance with a shark, a tree, or an umbrella Other :::--A. Rand 18:02, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, the original references sections are currently in my sandbox, where they'll sit until we find a proper place for them. However, TC01 brings up a good point - perhaps a section like this is completely unnecessary and can easily be summed up in Trivia sections. --PeabodySam 21:11, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Actually, you do have a good point, or I guess if anything we could just combine it all into section, so instead of listing "Half-Life/Portal References" and "Team Fortress 2 References", it could instead go like this: Franchise References Throughout the RPG, a number of characters have made references to popular franchises: *A number of references have been made to the video game series Half-Life and it's spin-off portal, for example, at on point Rex tried to quickly come up with an excuse as to why he looked identical to Dr. Rex, and mentioned that Dr. Rex was a second uncle twice removed who was very good at baking cake, to which Ben Gunn replied: "That cake is a lie." Later, when Spino offered Ben Gunn cake, Ben Gunn ran away quickly. This is a reference to the phrase "The cake is a lie", which is often seen written on walls of Aperture Science laboratory in Portal. Also, several characters have spoken lyrics from "Still Alive", the end credits song of portal *The receptionist at the LEGOLAND Board of Shipping mentioned that the Minister of Shipping, Jim Hacker was out. This is a reference to the character of the same name from Yes Minister. *'Atton Rand's' characters have occasionally made references to the popular TV show M*A*S*H, most notably that Pierce is named after the main character *Most of Spino and Aravis's weapons are based on weapons from Halo. *When the Brickster suggests that Spy was the traitor, Tail jokingly states that the traitor is always the Scout. This is a reference to the promotional "Meet The Spy" trailer for Team Fortress 2, in which a BLU Soldier and BLU Heavy suspect their BLU Spy to actually be a disguised RED Spy; after killing the BLU Spy, it is revealed that the RED Spy was actually disguised as the BLU Scout, who sneaks up on the BLU Soldier and BLU Heavy and kills them. *As LEGO Island is an important location in the RPG, a number of inside jokes have emerged referencing certain aspects of the game. For example, a running gag involves super-hot pizzas referencing the pizzas used by the Brickster to escape jail in LEGO Island and LEGO Island 2. Enter and Return have also appeared several times to provide comic relief, often referencing their strange methods and pointless arguments. Also, numerous other LEGO Island characters have had cameos, such Nubby Stevens, Papa Brickolini, and Bill Ding Real Music References Often, several references are made to real musical artists. *Several characters have often listened to songs by real artists, such as Queen, the Beatles, Bon Jovi, and Paramore. *During the riots in Antarctica, several radio reports said that various Rock Stars had traveled to Antarctica to cheer up the refugees, including David Bowie and Queen. When this did not work, Greybeard actually interrupted a concert by both, much to Bowie's annoyance. *At one point, Andrewnuva199 posted a version of "Virus Alert" by Weird Al with altered lyrics to reference the LEGO Island and Antarctica missions; specifically, the fact that Zenna leaked information on the latter mission and unintentionally caused riots and anger. Later, in-universe, a garage band mentioned that they were playing a rendition of "Virus Alert" that the audience went wild for; it is assumed this rendition was the altered lyrics version. *While aboard a submarine, Elizabeth devised what she believed to be an effective "mutant dino repellant", consisting of a record player with three spinners playing Miley Cyrus, the Jonas Brothers, and Rap music at the same time, a parody of real life views of such artists *At one point, during a radio broadcast about the Antarctica riots, the "sports news" reported a soccer game between the "Liverpool Beatles" and "Seatle Hearts", It was referring to popular Rock Bands The Beatles and Heart, who are from Liverpool and Seatle, respectively A. Rand 21:39, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :That looks like a good idea. Imperial officer 17:58, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's probably our best betA. Rand 15:14, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I really don't see why this is necessary at all. For one thing, it's heavily abridged from the original list of references, meaning tons of examples and references are left out. For example, for the Team Fortress 2 example, that is a rather minor example compared to Second Headquarters Squad, which is without a doubt the RPG's most important reference to Team Fortress 2. The Half-Life/Portal section mentions Half-Life but does not show any examples (i.e. Lamarr and Mr. Whiskers). It indiscriminately combines things that are often referenced (Portal, TF2, LEGO Island) with things referenced only once (Yes Mister) into the same list. :::If we're going to show these references, we're going to put them on an entirely separate page, where they will not have to be restricted or abridged. On the Dino Attack RPG page, I see it as little more than trivial clutter. Besides, these references are not 'running jokes'... they're references, which means they're in the wrong section entirely. :::Therefore, for now, I'm reverting the edits and removing the references. --PeabodySam 18:42, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, there goes another decent idea to resolve this issue. You know what, maybe we should just go and put it all into it's own article, one of us should just go ahead an start itA. Rand 22:03, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::... That's what I've been suggesting that we do all along. But, seeing as it's currently in my sandbox, all I have to do is move the article to a different title, and - BAM! - we've got our article. :::::I appreciate the efforts and wanting to help, Atton, but I felt like your idea was half-decent at best, for reasons I stated above. --PeabodySam 18:43, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Kotua was right... As I was rereading and editing the "Rex" article, I came to a shocking conclusion. Kotua in Space was right. Back in 2005, he played as Kotua in the Dino Attack RPG, set in the year 2010. At one point, Kotua found several operatives of a defunct space villainy organization known as Blacktron, which was only beginning to reemerge from years spent operating in secret. This was written over five years ago. Over the span of the next four years, a deceased Blacktron operative was spotted on Mars, and the Black Hole Gang was seen using old Blacktron vehicles. But Blacktron remained defunct. Then, in 2010, a new figure enters the picture, a Plisken named Rench. He wears an all-too-familiar black uniform, with an all-too-familiar green "B" logo. Then, towards the end of the year, a figure known only as the Space Villain appears. The Space Villain has his ties to Futuron, Spyrius, Insectoids, and M-Tron, and is a member of a shady organization represented by the green "B" on his uniform, the same "B" on Rench's uniform. ... I don't believe it. Blacktron has returned in 2010, and Kotua in Space predicted it five years ago! If he still used his BZP account, I would have congratulated him on making such remarkable and accurate (and coincidental) foreshadowing! (Since this is even more trivial than what's normally included in the Trivia section, and was most likely coincidence, that's why I am writing about it here rather than on the page itself. I just thought it was really cool and deserved to be mentioned somewhere.) --PeabodySam 01:54, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :That's very cool. It appeares Kotua was a psyhic. Or just made a really good guess. :But wait, who's this Space Villian? Why haven't I heard of him?! Sources?!?! :BrikmanMcStudz 02:43, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Space Villain is a member of Collectible Minifigures Series 3. It's technically for release in early 2011, but like numerous other 2011 lines, Series 3 has been released early. You can find his bio on the LEGO Minifigures page. And let me say... he looks simply awesome. --PeabodySam 11:12, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, yes. I know him. Guess I've never looked close enough to see the logos. BrikmanMcStudz 13:25, December 10, 2010 (UTC) XERRD Sketches While chatting with Andrewnuva last Sunday on Steam, I had told him that I had sketched several members of XERRD; specifically Bishop, Breen, Glados, and Provhezor. I just scanned some of these sketches and I'm in the process of cleaning up the scans (they were often sketched on old paperwork that I did not need anymore, so some of the printed words bleed through the sketch while scanning) and uploading them. For now, here's the two that I have uploaded onto Majhost: *Mugshots of Glados, Breen, and Provhezor *Zed Provhezor angry about something (warning: loose-leaf lines alert!) --PeabodySam 03:42, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Naming characters We all know that the order of command is Elite, Standard, and Rookie. However resently there have been some other ranks like Commander and Captain. I think they sould be sub ranks, Agent would be your basic rank and captain would be higher. For example it would look something like this: Elite -Commander -Captain -Lutenit -Agent Standard -Commander -Captain -Lutenit -Agent Rokiee -Commander -Captain -Lutenit -Agent So instead of having all characters be Agents on the current members’ page they can be stuff like Standard Captain or Elite Commander. Under this methed a Elite Agent outranks a Rokiee Commander. Mostly this concerns Kuru who has referred to himself as Captain on several occasions. That guy from that show 01:32, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :I just did a quick search of the word "Captain" in the Dino Attack RPG. While Kuru does seem to be referred to as "Captain" twice by anonymous Dino Attack agents, to be honest I'm not even sure how a Standard Agent would become captain of a group of Dino Attack agents. Standard Agents are typically considered soldiers; it's Elite Agents who take the role of commanders, captains, etc. :Granted, there do seem to be exceptions to this, but I wouldn't consider Kuru a Captain. I'd consider him a Standard Agent, especially since he is a player's primary character instead of a NPC (like Lutsky). I don't think I approve of Kuru's self-appointed title of "Captain". :But for the purposes of this list (which did not even originally include the "Rookie/Standard/Elite Agent" titles until they were added in by 216.51.217.82 last November), I'm sticking with just the "Rookie/Standard/Elite Agent" titles. No "Captain". --PeabodySam 02:14, January 30, 2011 (UTC)